Giovanni's World: Basile's Story
by Kaptep525
Summary: A dystopian Pokémon world, ruled by Team Rocket with an Iron Fist. Only Basile can have a chance to save the Rebelion, and overcome the tyranny of Giovanni. Includes NEW Pokemon X and Pokemon Y Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

"Why isn't it here yet?"

"Be patient. They had to get it through Giovanni's blockade as well. Maybe they didn't make it."

"It must of they were on only coming from-"

"Silence you two, Giovanni has no idea of it name, nor the fact that they're trying to help us. His spies could be anywhere."

"Lothaire, there's no way they could've found out about this."  
Lothaire rose quickly and grabbed Basile by his shirt collar.

"That's what we thought about them knowing about your parents leading the rebellion. He proved us wrong there, didn't he? I want no chances taken here. When it arrives from that region, what ever it is, I want to get it out of here as fast as possible. Got it?"

He dropped Basile roughly to the ground. "It should be here soon. We just need to wait. Silently."

"Jeeze Lothaire, who ticked you off?" Asked Enzo. "It might not even come."

Lothaire smiled, probably for the first time in eons. Pointing into the gloom, he replied, "Oh no, I think it might."

Basile and Enzo had to strain their eyes at first, but it quickly became clear what has coming. An unknown bird Pokémon was speeding over head, being chased by the Team Rocket Gyrados Armada. As the bird sailed over head, it dropped a small bag, unnoticed be the Armada, and it landed right in Basile's arms. It was small, about the size of a draw sting bag, but was meant to go over ones shoulder. Inside were three small lumps, About the size of golf balls. When Basile opened it up, the lumps turned out to be the familiar red and white spheres of Pokéballs. One had a leaf on it, one a water droplet, and the other, a small Flame. Basile went out to take one, but was quickly stopped by Lothaire.

"We must get them back to base." He whispered, "Before the armada comes back. They'll have to return to the water sometime, and I don't want to be on this beach when they do. It's far too exposed, and exceedingly rocky. Getting out on time will be hard anyway, let not add them on our tail."

They trudged along the rocks, trying to avoid waking up anything that would give them away. Weakening up a Zubat here would almost certainly bring the blockade running. So methodically and slowly, they marched back to where the didrio's Pokéballs were hidden. Suddenly, Enzo tripped. Something had him by the ankle. He cried out.

"Lothaire!" Both Basile and Lothaire turned on a dime and rushed over to help, as he was being quickly pulled over into a hole in the rocks. There was a red tentacle wrapped around Enzo's leg, and it was quickly pulling him in. Without thinking, Basile grabbed one of the Pokéballs out of the bag, and threw it. Out of the ball, a small squirrel like Pokemon, with a green hat and back flew, yelling, "Chespin!"

Basile was stunned for a second. He had never evn heard of a Chespin, much less seen one. He was about to pull out his Pokédex, when Enzo's head whaled into a rock, and he screamed.

"Chespin, use, um" Basile quickly realised that he had no idea what moves that Chespin knew. Unexpectedly, Lothaire pushed Basile to the side and yelled,

"Chespin, use tackle on that tentacle!" The Pokémon moved with blinding speed, and attacked the mysterious red arm. It relinquished its hold on Enzo, and pulled back into its hole. Basile moved quickly to Enzo's side, checking for a pulse.

"He's alive, but knocked out. He'll be like this for an hour or two, at lease, and he has this huge gash in his head." Basile ripped off a large stripe from his shirt and wrapped it around Enzo's head. "This should help control the bleeding, but will in no way stop it. He needs real medical help. I may be alright, but I'm not what he needs."

"Fine, we need to get out of here before-" A large blast of superheated water slammed into Lothaire, cutting him off and smashed him into the ground. A huge spotlight blinded Basile as it shown on the trio.

"You three are out past mandatory curfew, and have been caught in possession on Pokemon. You are under arrest. Do not move, and do not resist." Blared into their ears. This was not what Basile had been hoping for. They had been caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Basile walked into the centre of the room not knowing what to expect. They had been in the Pokemon Centre that had been used as a jail for over a week. He was to be put on trial, if you could call it that. You presented your self in front of a judge, your capture would give what he saw and present any evidence he had. Then, if the judge wasn't completely convinced you were guilty, you could call a single whiteness and your capture would interrogate. Most just found it easier to plead guilty, and bypass the whole thing, because no matter what, you were going to the labor camps. So as Basile approached his spot, he mentally prepared himself for the worst. He took his place, and the trial began.

"The accused will state his name."

A large officer commanded who stood by the judge. As Enzo and Lothaire had not recovered from their respective head wounds, Basile was the only one on trial today.

"Um, Basile Fortier, your Honour"

"And your crime?" The wrinkly old man sat high at his podium. His long black robe hung off of him, like a zubat ready to drop off and strike. He had a grey wig that clung to his head, that he kept stoping what he was doing to adjust it. He never looked a Basile, he just wrote in his book, and sat there.

"I'm accused of Staying out past curfew."

"Then why did they send you to me? You should of been publicly flogged, and sent on your way."

"Because your honour, he was caught with this". A Large officer barged into the room, carrying Chespin.

"It's a Pokemon. Apparently called Chespin. It's a grass type, and spunky one at that. He and two other we're found with this, and two other Pokéballs, both, with a Pokemon in them. At a scene of a rebellion drop off. Your honour, he is not only accused of Breaking Curfew, but if Harboring Illegal Pokemon, and traitorous intentions, if not actions."

The judge was convinced, and so he waved Basile off, and was to call for the next case when a man in a suit burst through the door. He held a paper in one hand, and cuffs in the other. He stepped in front of the officer and said,

"Your honour, this is not a job for public law enforcement. I request that this be moved to my department."

"Come on Oliver, it's a kid. We don't need your 'Rebel investigation Division' here. He's not going to know anything. Just put him in the labor fields. That enough for him."

Basile paled at his choices. Not that he was making them, but what the out come would be for either. The RID would torture him, then have him shipped off to the dream yard if they couldn't get anything out of him here. He knew almost nothing, so undoubtedly, they would think he was holding back something. On the other hand, the Labour Camps were certain death. There was so much coal dust every where that if you didn't die of a cave in, you'd die of coal poisoning in a few years. The judge looked up.

"Why do you want the kid Oliver?" The Judge asked "Their not going to have told him anything."

"Because your honour," the man, Apparently named Oliver, responded, "He is the son of the Fortier rebels. We might be able to get something out of them if their son is on the line. Sign my paper, and he gets transferred to me. Then, who knows, maybe we could stop the rebellion."

Basile was confused and stunned. He was positive his parents were dead. They had been dragged off limp as a noodle that's just been pulled from a boiling pot. They was no way they'd survived that fire.

"And if they don't talk, Oliver?"

"Then the boy gets sent into the labour camps, and serves life like you wanted."

"And what do we do with him if they crack?" Inquired the officer. "Is he just going to be killed or something?"

"I plan for him to be a test subject for Dr. Zed. The boy will have so much of his stuff in him anyway, that just sending him over to Kanto to be Zeds plaything is the logical choice."  
The officer snorted, but didn't complain.

"And what of the Pokemon?" Basile plucked up the courage to ask. "What happens to them?"

"Well, you needn't worry about them, not do you?" The man Oliver sneered in a sarcastically nice way. "They'll be safe with all the other Pokemon, in Sinnoh."

The judge passed down the newly signed paper to Oliver, who snatched it up greedily.

"Now," he smiled evilly, "Lets watch you scream for mommy."


	3. Chapter 3

Basile was marched down a Corridor. Oliver had the Pokemon on his belt, and had declined the offer for an officer to guide them.

"When we get to my wing," he said, "You are going to do exactly what I say, and maybe, we'll realise you and your parents." He paused "If, they cooperate"

They came to a giant metal door. Oliver input a code on the panel, and it opened silently. They walked down a small corridor, lined with similar doors. Each was a thick, iron blockade, with a small sliding window on them, barly big enough to put a plate through, which is what Basile assumed they were there for. He was marched down to another large door, where Oliver stopped him.

"Now you have to trust me here Basile. Through this corridor, there is a subway station. I'm slipping one of the Pokéballs into your pocket. Feel it? Good. Now there will be an E-map on the wall, when the orange dot makes half way, send out Chespin and use Solar Beam on the wall of the car. In the confusion, run. Just take Chespin and run. I don't care where, but dump the cuffs early. I took the liberty of having one of my men teach him cut. Have him cut through the cuffs, they have a tracer in them. Dump them as fast as possible. Now-"

Basile cut him off, "Why are you telling me this? You wanted me screaming for mommy not ten minutes ago. Now you're helping me escape? Why? And how do I know I can trust you? You order the torture of my parents?!" Basile jerked his hands away from him, "Prove to me that I can trust you"

"Look kid." Oliver bent down to Basile's eye level. "I was your parents handlers. This whole division was founded by them. We would smuggle the rebels out of here, pretending to get information from them. We told them to tell no one that that's what we did here. We figured the less who knew, the less that could spill on accident. Dr. Zed is actually another opritive, and when we ship out to him, we get people out of Giovanni's hands. When your parents were made, well, it was partly my fault. Now, unfortunately, they are out of my hands. Every rumor that's gone around about the RID, that's happening to them. Me letting you go, well that's me trying to make it right. Now, as soon as that orange dot reaches that half wAy point, you know what to do. There's no signal there, so until someone goes manually, no one will know you've escaped. Now we have to go, they're waiting."

The door opened into a large room. There were two subway lines. One lead straight out into the ocean, and moves like a bullet. The other was slower, and lead into a dark tunnel. Basile hoped that he was to take the latter. He was marched up to an officer, who lead him into the Tunnel train. He had a Ratatta who sat on his shoulder, and a scar directly under his left cheekbone. He sat Basile down in a chair and turned to go to the head car. Basile was left alone in his mobile prison. After a minute or two, the train lurched, and they were off. Over the door, an E-map flickered to life, just as Oliver said it would. An orange dot appeared on the line, and began to follow it. Basile watched it, as it was really the only thing he could do.

After about twenty minutes, the dot was almost to its mark. Basile stuck his hand in his pocket, which was harder than he thought it would be considering he was wearing hand cuffs. He grasped the small sphere, and pressed the button, pulling it our of his pocket as he did so. Instantly, the ball increased in size, nearly tripling in to the size of a grape fruit. Basile threw it, releasing Chespin, who had been trapped inside. Beside knew that there was no time to waste, and yelled,

"Chespin, use Solar Beam on the wall!" The grass type tried power up, but there was no sunlight here. No sun meant no Solar Beam. Basile cursed. Then, an idea came to his mind.

"Chespin, use cut on these cuffs". The squirrel like Pokemon complied, and soon Basile was free of his bonds. He ran to the door, Chespin not far behind.

"Quick, cut again on the door lock!"

After Chespin slashed through the lock, Basile threw open the door, and went to work on the coupling. It was easy, and soon the lever was switched. There was something suspicious about this nagging in the back of Basile's mind, be he tried not to think about it. He pulled the pin, and his car detached from the rest of the train.

"Agent Twist, this is Leader. Has all gone to plan?"  
"Yes leader, he bought every line"  
"And was able to leave the train?"  
"And has since moved on his way"  
"Good... Good..."


	4. Chapter 4

Basile climbed out of the maintenance tunnel. He had tucked Chaplin away in his Pokéball, and no idea where he was going. He plodded over to the Market, and bought some food. When he got to a secluded area, he sent out Chespin and feed him some of the feeble amount bread that he mustered up the pokédollers for.

"We'll get out soon." He said soothingly. "I need to find our agent here. I don't know where we are, but the people seem nice here." He stroked Chespin head. "We'll get home somehow"

Basile retuned Chespin to his pokéball, and walked out of the alley. He was in a small town, probably not one hundred people lived there. He jogged to end of the road to see of there was a map, and thankfully, there was. He was in Nacrene City. 'It'd be hard to get much farther from home right now' he thought. He walked back into town with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He walked into a restaurant as the sun began to set, and sat at table. He didn't plan on eating, but he needed a place to think for a while.

"Hey you." A gruff voice pierced the quiet that Basile had been enjoying. He looked up and paled. Two Officers were standing in front of him, looking down disapprovingly.

"You know where you're sitting, kid?" The first one asked.

"Uh, no sir" Basile replied feebly. "Is there a problem with where I'm sitting?"

"Is there a problem he asks," the second one chuckled. "Yeah kid, there is a problem. Because that table ya see, is our table. Now, if you get up, there'll be no problem. But if you don't -"

"Oh no, it's no problem" Basile cut him off, getting up, "No problem at all"

"Good," the first one spat. "Hey doll, he turned to the bar, bring us a round, will ya?"

"You have money today?" The young barmaid asked. "Your tabs full, and my momma wants you to pay up."

"Psh, were officers of Giovanni. We don't need to," he finger quoted, "'Pay Up'".

"You could be Arceus himself, and I'd still be telling you to pay up." The barmaid shot back

"Now listen here doll-"

"You heard her," Basile broke in, "You opened the tap, now you've gotta pay up."

They both turned on Basile. "Hey Dullen," the first glanced back at his partner, apparently named Dullen. "You think he's resisting us?"

"Oh definitely Hank." Dullen replied, cracking his neck, "he might even be assaulting us."

"Yeah," The one called hank reached for his belt "I reckon he is"

As if on cue, both the officers grabbed the tazers off their belts, and flew at him. Instantly, Basile was on the ground with the wind out of him. A sharp pain raked across his body from his leg, as he writhed in the floor. A swift boot met the side of his face, and Basile tasted blood. He was screaming, but the only people to hear him were his torturers, and the barmaid. The blinding pain returned as 1000 volts were shot through his side. There was a crash, and suddenly, everything stopped.

"Here," a soothing voice said, slipping an arm under his shoulder, "You alright?"

Basile moaned, and spat out a tooth.

"I'll take that as a no." She turned, "Momma, viens vite, et faire des pansements!"

Basile's right eye was swollen shut, but he could vaguely make out the shapes for two women standing over him. Then, he blacked out.

He woke up in an unknown bed, and panicked. He reached for his pocket, to make sure Chespin was safe, but he wore only his boxers. The first thought that entered his mind was that he had been caught, and he was in some hellish laboratory. 'But why would I be running?' He thought 'Who would want to catch me?' He was lain in a small bed, in a lowly lit room. The floor was a bare wood, with a red rug in the Middle. There was another bed on the other side of the room, and in it, a girl slept. A TV was placed on a side wall, with a Wii U set up next to it. A PC was on the far wall next to the girl's bed. A set of stairs led out of the room into the main floor. A window sat right above Basile's bed.

Basile saw that his clothes were hung over the edge of his bed. He sat up, and tried to get out of the bed, but a sharp pain shot up his leg, and a muffled scream out of his mouth. The girl stirred, but didn't wake. Basile slid himself to his clothes. He pulled his shirt on, and slipped his arms into his jacket. After putting his hat on, he proceeded to put on his pants. As soon as he touched them to his shin, the pain returned. Basile cursed. He ginger poked it, and upon inspection, deduced that it was broken. He cursed again. He had nothing to make a splint out if here, and could barley see out of one eye. He looked around for something long so he could set his leg. Nothing was long enough, so he hit the bullet, and bent his leg up so it was flush with his thigh. Then, he pulled off his jacket, and pulled his knee into the bottom. Then, tied it up with the sleeves. He then stood up on his one leg, took a single hop, and promptly fell down the stairs.


End file.
